Broken Soul-Thalia's Thoughts
by Winged Beauty 16
Summary: Imagine you see him. You sigh in relief, he looks the same. But then you notice. Little thing have changed, small meaningless things but nevertheless they scare you. They say little things are what count in life, but if they do; how much would he have changed? Small Drabble, from Thalia's pov. MoA spoilers. Percabeth


**I know, I should be working on I'm not crazy but I was in the shower thinking about what my friends would secretly be thinking if me when they saw me for the first time in 4 months and I thought and thought and then secretly hacking in to what I think one of my close friends mind is like I came up with something and converted it to Percy Jackson. And then I thought of the Mark of Athena and the ending. And then Thalia and thought; STORY and decided to write. Here it is!**

**MoA Spoilers **

**Disclaimer- I am a teenage female from Utah that is currently in her Aunt's house in CT. Does that sound like rick to anyone? No, so therefor I am not Rick and since I am not him, I do not own PJO and I will not try to make any money off this; only reviews. **

_Imagine you see him. You sigh in relief, he looks the same. But then you notice. Little thing have changed, small meaningless things but nevertheless they scare you. They say little things are what count in life, but if they do; how much would he have changed? _

I see Percy get off the ship, looking longingly at the other seven and Nico. Everyone is cheering and parting. The doors have been closed, they think we have won. But I know better, I know Partying useless, and I see some Titan war veterans agree. We are just done with the petty play; the real game is just about to begin. We have won the small battles, but can we survive the real one, when we come face to face with Gaea. The one we need to win to stay alive. But I can already see it is useless, us trying to win. Our leader has changed. He has lost the one thing that we always have had in our advantage: Hope.

Percy has changed. Physically, very little, I can here Aphrodite and Venus girls saying he has gotten hotter. Mentally, almost none (to almost everyone), he is still overly confident in everyone and has the same sense of humor. But I can see through it all. Like she could, but then again, she wouldn't have to see through it if she was still here. Little things have changed about him, far too small for the eye to see. But I could, I could feel his changes. His pain.

There are new scares covering his body, they are all different colors and all look fresh. There is no doubt he got them from protecting her. He has gotten taller, like he has been stretched, like Procrustes tried to do to her and Gover on their first quest. But where he was, I wouldn't be shocked if Procrustes did do that. There is a small hunch in his back, his shoulders fall forward. I know from time with the only person ever born that has less confidence then Percy. (Luke) To many this would be an act of tiredness but to Percy it is an act of giving up. He always looks brave for others.

Percy lost the spark in his eyes. Those bright sea green eyes that can cheer anyone up with a look have lost the spark that shines in his eyes. I can hear the tone of his voice, its dry and he really doesn't care about what he says. I have heard that many gods have come to congratulate him and all he did was bow and nod. Percy has been broken. And it was all because he thinks he failed her.

_Time skip to the final fight_

We have been fighting all day and there was no way we could win. Percy's low sprits and broken attitude has slowly infected our side and all hope was lost. I was sure we were going to lose until Percy shouted. It startled everyone, the monsters stopped trying to kill and Gaea has dropped the demigod she was torturing. "Everyone stop! Let me go, Gaea, I promise you my life, kill me as you please" Many people gasped, I wasn't sure if it was because Percy had his mad man battle glint in his eyes again or he just sacrificed his life. Gaea looked very pleased. "If you surrender and let the gods and demigods be. But know, as you do this; you will be saving me, I NEED to be with her." Gaea slowly nodded and her forces retreated, and Percy moved forward. Our side was frozen. And then, in a flash, it clicked in all our minds, an oath to keep with a final breath. Percy promised her that he would always be there for her. And frankly, I understand why, he truly loved her and she loved him more than humanly possible. Gaea slowly reached out and took Riptide. She slashed Percy's head off with his sword. She killed him with his life saver. Collective Gasps were heard. No one saw his real broken soul. But I did. And now before me, A dead body of a long dead soul lie.

Silently I pray for him and Annabeth to be reunited. They deserve each other; they have been through hell and back. Good luck Percy.

**Well, it's short but my computers dyeing. Please review with your thoughts. **

**Forever in the shadows 16, Analia **


End file.
